


Fixed

by Nope



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Jamie, after.





	Fixed

No one ever mentioned Jamie's adventure with the Doctor or the odd five hour absence or the way he seemed to have age, just a little, overnight, so after a few weeks Jamie all but forgot it. Sure he couldn't quite remember how exactly the doctor had left or what he had been doing before that redcoat attacked him, or shake some indefinable sense of loss, but fighting did that to people -- guns and swords had a wonderful way of focusing the mind and forcing a person to grow up fast. Nothing to get worked up about. Anyway, the only substantial thing he had for all that weirdness was the strange little device he found in his pocket. He couldn't remember where he picked it up or why, or why he hadn't just thrown it away when he first found it, but he was glad for it. He had no idea how the little silver tube did it, but it was handy for putting nails in or taking them out which made repairing things broken by the bloody English so much easier, and he kept it close for the rest of his days. Which confused the hell out of the Royal Archaeological Society in 2041 when they stumbled over his grave, but that's a different story altogether.


End file.
